Patent Document 1 discloses an example of the structure of a bead ring manufacturing device of this type. The bead ring manufacturing device includes a winding mechanism that forms a bead ring by winding on the outer circumferential surface of a rotary body, a diameter reducing mechanism that makes the diameter of the rotary body smaller than the inner diameter of the bead ring, and a holding mechanism that holds the beginning of a wire. The bead ring manufacturing device forms the shape of the bead ring by rotating the rotary body while making the holding mechanism hold the beginning of the wire. To extract the resultant bead ring, the wire is cut in a certain position and grasping hooks of the grasping mechanism are opened to release the beginning of the wire. Then, the diameter of the rotary body is reduced.
However, in the aforementioned bead ring manufacturing device, the action of reducing the diameter of the rotary body and the action of opening the holding hooks are done by respective actuators. This increases the number of parts such as actuators to complicate the structure of the device.